Nosy
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Eren is being a nosy lil' shit about Erwin and Levi, (and yes, Erwin and Levi frick frack and this is probably what you came for and there isn't much plot to Nosy Eren anyway).


_*In which Eren interrupts Erwin and Levi getting their freak on*_

Eren walked around the hallway, lost in his thoughts like he often was when he wasn't assigned work. He stopped in his steps when he heard loud noises from Commander Erwin's room. Being the curious boy he was, he slowly walked over to the door, leaning against the wall and hearing more loud noises. He thought back to earlier, and remembered Levi had walked in and he never saw him leave either. _What could they possibly be doing? _Eren couldn't think of anything to come to mind, and leaned in further, pressing his ear against the wooden material. He concentrated fully on the noises, but they couldn't quite be specific. They were a mix of mumbles, moans, and obviously-trying-be-quiet groans. Eren swiftly moved his hand to the cold knob, setting his fingertips on it and began to turn-

"Eren!" The boy jumped at the loud yell at turned to the direction of the sound. An overly-excited Hanji stood at the end of the hallway, running quickly to him. He let out a sigh and stood up straight, giving her a wave as she breathed heavily in front of him. "Eren, I need you for something, just for a minute." Eren looked at the pleading woman in front of him, whose eyes were closed in a light smile and her fingers entwined. Realizing there was no way of getting out of Hanji; he nodded with a giddy smile and followed her back around the corner. Before he had completely turned the corner –which Hanji already did and was quite far ahead of him- he turned his head at the loud bang and shouting that came from the room. To be honest, it was startling and suprisingly, and Eren would go investigate but Hanji was already yanking his arm, needy of his assistance.

_In Hanji's office_

Hanji tapped her pen on her desk, inspecting Eren as he stared awkwardly at the ground. "Eren," He stared up at her, straightening himself in his chair and listening closely. "You're acting pretty weird today, what happened?" Hanji set her pen down and leaned in closely –a little too close for comfort on Eren's part- and stared into Eren's eyes. "Oh, um, it's nothing! I had just heard some weird noises from the Commander's room…" Eren spat out, letting his eyes trace down her desk and back down at the ground. "Some, _weird noises, _eh?" Hanji mimicked, leaning back in her chair and setting a foot on the wooden material. She looked at the ceiling and a few moments after, laughed. Her laugh continued up until she began to cough, which got Eren's attention and he asked if she was alright. "I'm fine, I'm fine," She giggled out, smiling and dismissing Eren. Eren responded with a nod and stood up, pushing his chair in and walking out broadly.

_At dinner_

The group sat at the long wooden table, Sasha had already hogged down an entire potato and was on her second one. Connie had yelled and demanded her to slow down, warning her she had better not eat them all. Sasha gave him a smirk and took another large bite of her bread –after swallowing it down- she held up a potato and took a large bite of that too. Connie snatched it out of her hand and Sasha's eyes glowed red. The fear in Connie's eyes was too obvious not to notice as he threw it back at her. Ymir, Christa, and Armin watched the scene with intense and interested eyes before Eren's loud action of opening the door with his foot interrupted them. The table turned to Eren, who held a basket that contained their dinner. Jean took a large swig from his mug before getting a nudge in the appendix; he turned with an aggravating face to Marco. (Okay, so well let's just say Marco survived and they both joined the Survey Corps after seeing all their dead comrades. But that is not important in this story so, moving forward…). Marco laughed loudly and quieted down by covering his mouth with his hand, the image of Jean's annoyed face as the liquid he drank was smeared across his mouth and lower cheeks. Jean wiped it off with his sleeve and returned to drinking and staring forward, while Marco had already set his attention on Eren walking in. Levi –as always- looked unimpressed at his loud entrance, and continued to look bored and set his foot on the table. Hanji followed behind Eren, holding a paper in her right hand and a piece of bread in the other. She glanced at the table and leaned to the left a bit to see Levi. As Eren walked around Levi to the other side of the table, she pushed off Levi's foot and took a seat near him. She earned a growl in response and turned her attention to him, "And to think you'd be a little more cooled down after this afternoon." Levi had tried not to stare at her so quickly but he couldn't hide it, her faced her and even leaned it, making sure he wouldn't be overheard. "What are you talking about?" He questioned in an aggravated tone. Hanji leaned back in her chair, feeling pretty overpowering to him over the situation. "Eren overheard you two." Chatter filled the room, and it was merely impossible to overhear their conversation, and Eren definitely couldn't since he sat further to the middle of the table rather than the edge of it. Levi slouched back and began to wonder why he even cared if Eren heard, or saw. _It's not like the boy would care anyway. _

As everyone feasted on the food in front of them, Levi had noticed the occasional glances from Eren but every time those gray eyes stared back at his emerald ones, he'd turn away rapidly –almost on reflex. Although it was something the boy would do, Levi couldn't help but get a little pissed at it. The fact that not only had he done it once, or twice, or three times, or fo- It was just simply aggravating.

After dinner, the group was sent to their beds. Girls went to their room, boys went to their, and both undressed. Clipping off straps and changing into more comfortable clothes or just wore their undergarments or boxers. Levi had walked slowly by the boy's room, glancing at Eren's bed, and feeling a bit surprised he was already fast asleep. If anyone Eren wasn't the fastest to fall asleep, _probably thinking about titans or his mom, _Levi thought.

_Time: 2:23am_

Levi let out a long moan, followed by a grunt by no other than Commander Handsome. Eren was in the same position earlier today, fingertips on the knob, and his head against the cold wood. He had slept for a few hours before he had woken up from another nightmare, and walked around, thinking everyone was sleep but – apparently not. Before intruding –which knew he would get his ass kicked for, but he was letting his curiosity get the best of him- he peeked his head in the window. The sight of Erwin and Levi were behind the desk, so it was impossible to see what they were doing – and if they had clothes. Eren bashed in the room, followed by Hanji who had pushed him in. The two had surprised the others but they stayed in their place, and Eren stood to see what was going on. When Hanji saw what they were doing, she let out a displeased sigh and walked boy. "What are you doing, brat?" Levi asked, trying to keep his balance but his shaky fingers were giving up on him. "A-are you guys playing…" Eren paused, a bit confused, "_Twister?_" Levi was bent in a very awkward position, and so was Erwin. "Yes. Now go to bed." Levi finished and Eren walked off, closing the door and still a bit confused at why they were playing twister at 2 in the morning.

Erwin laughed when the boy left, getting a glance from Levi. "What?" Erwin opened his eyes at look down at the shorter man, "At least he caught us now rather than later." Levi turned around; his face looked at Erwin as he still stood in his uncomfortableness. "Why later?" Erwin responded by pulling Levi into a hard kiss and toppling onto him as they lay on the ground and kissing. Erwin pulled away, a line of saliva connected their mouths, and they both panted out for a well-needed breathes. Once they continued, Erwin slid his cold hand down Levi's shirt, and began to unbutton it slowly, almost as if he was teasing Levi. Levi pushed away Erwin's hands and unbutton it much quicker, throwing it on Erwin's desk and staring hungrily at Erwin's muscular chest as he removed his own shirt. Erwin let him stare for a moment before sliding one hand to the back of Levi's head –caressing the black hair- and one down Levi's chest. The cold hand made the smaller man flinch a bit, and he let out a quick gasp at the touch. Levi swung his head back when he felt the man touch all around, letting his hands explore the pale body before pulling him in another kiss. Levi held himself up as he watched Erwin kiss and nip down his chest, giving quite a bit of attention to his nipples as he went down, and unzipped his pants. Before pulling down the fabric that tightened even tighter by the second, Erwin looked up at Levi, who was actually blushing. Levi peeked down with one eye open and pulled his leg around Erwin's back, forcing him even closer to the budlge in his pants. "Well, aren't you excited?" Erwin responded, rubbing at the soft fabric, making Levi let out small pants and moans. "F-fuck you," Levi gasped, Erwin watched as he pulled down the material, freeing Levi's member. He gave the tip of it a small lick, looking at Levi and waiting for his reaction. "S-stop, teasing." Erwin, who was already hard himself, couldn't really handle the patience either. He leaned his head in further; taking Levi in slowly and then all at once (lol that one over-used quote from that book gave me that idea). As the seconds went by, Erwin was already bobbing his head up and down, looking up at Levi as he moaned but placed a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He began to deep-throat him, feeling Levi at the back of his throat. He gaged on it for a moment but released it from his mouth, making a 'pop' sound as he did. Levi looked at Erwin and breathed heavy as Erwin began to remove his clothing. "Not here," Levi spat at him, getting a somewhat irritated look from Erwin. Erwin let out a sigh and moved his hands to Levi's back, picking him up with his strength and carrying him to his room. Levi did feel a little embarrassed that he carried him, but the walk there was awkward enough to worry about such things.

Erwin pushed Levi on the bed, not giving a chance to make any movement as he hovered above him. He leaned his head down, nipping at his neck and leaving red marks as he sucked on the skin. They both kicked off the remains of their clothes, gripping at each other as they did so, wanting each other _badly. _Erwin took a pause from the kissing and reached over to his nightstand, pulling open a drawer and taking out the lube and condoms that stood next to each other. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper aside and rolling on the condom before squeezing a well-amount of lube on his hand and on his condom-ed dick. Levi noticed Erwin's finger going to his hole, but stopped Erwin and in response the blonde raised an eyebrow. "I don't want your fingers," Was all Levi managed to say before Erwin gave him a grin and set a hand on his length and guided it to Levi's hole. Levi set his hands on Erwin's chest and pushed him over, sitting on top of him and looking down at him. "What are you doing?" Levi put his hand over Erwin's shaft and positioned himself over it, "I'm going to ride you," and he let out a gasp as the tip poked in. Erwin didn't object, though he couldn't, Levi was already on top of him and practically in him already. The both groaned together as Levi adjusted himself on top of the man, beginning to bounce up and lightly press down on Erwin. As the speed increased, Levi had to cover his mouth from screaming out his pain and pleasure. "Oh shit, fuck Erwin, f-fuck," He panted out, roughly pushing his hands on the muscular chest and supported himself on it. Erwin's hands dragged from Levi's lower thighs to his hip-bones, and controlled Levi's hip-movement at the same time of each thrust. On a particular thrust, Levi _slammed _onto Erwin, the sound that came from the shorter man had to be enough to wake up a whole town if he hadn't covered him mouth completely. "Levi," Erwin groaned, holding even harder onto Levi's hips and penetrating the skin with his fingertips, leaving a mark on the skin. Levi was tired out and let Erwin take control, bending over Erwin's chest and setting his head at the bottom of Erwin's chest. Erwin's hand gripped at Levi's ass –even smacked it a few times, earning a mewl from Levi- and thrusted into him. Both of the men were at their edge, and both knew each other were. With one last thrust, Erwin's dick was balls deep in Levi. Levi put his open mouth over Erwin's neck, screaming his name that came out as a mumble but was still hearable. Erwin lifted Levi's ass with his arms and came, he felt the hot fluid on his chest and knew Levi had climaxed as well. When all was done, Levi rolled over to the side, turning over to look at Erwin who rolled off the condom and had already disposed of it. Levi would've made a comment about how filthy and gross they were, covered in sweat and heat under the sheet, but he was extremely tired and warn out. Erwin spooned over Levi, pulling an arm around him and setting his head in the smaller man's neck before falling asleep quickly.

_*Slowly walks back into dark corner and leaves this here*_


End file.
